jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Sevan
Darth Sevan, Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of the Black Flame, and Govenor of Klatooine. Bio Darth Sevan was born Sevan Arros of Kashyyyk born to 2 human smugglers that hid on Kashyyyk. Both of Sevan's parents were killed by beasts from the Shadowlands when Sevan was 4. After that Sevan survived off of hunting skills taught to him by some of the native Wookiees. Sevan was once shopping with a small amount of credits he had earned when he noticed a man richly dressed walking off the landing platform. Sevan imagined the amount of credits he must have on him and attempted to pickpocket the man. The man quickly turned with lightning fast reflexes and struck Sevan accross the face, Sevan then attempted to fight the man hand-to-hand but after a short time the man produced a strange cylinder that when activated created a sword of light. Later Sevan found out this was a lightsaber, the man was a powerful Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vyren who taught Sevan in secrecy the powers of the Force. Sevan used his new found powers and amazing hunting skills to become an amazing assassin for Vyren. After Sevan felt he could learn no more from Vyren Sevan left in the night becoming a bounty hunter but still training in the arts of the Dark Side. Sevan even came accross an ancient Sith text that told him the secrets to Sith Necromancy and Pyromancy which Sevan used toghether to create a power called the Black Flame, a power that used summoned souls to create a flame so powerful it could tear through a starship. Sevan was then hired by Lord Archangel, Emporer of Korriban. Sevan's assignment was to kill Benjamin Shar Jinn which with the help of his friends Darth Durvan, Darth Spiker and Vin-Tiale Sevan was able to destroy the menace. Upon returning Archangel appointed Sevan Governor of Klatooine which Sevan has worked at ever since building up a powerful army along with his General, Wookiee Sith Lord, Darth Hexor. Sevan fights for the Sith Consortium to rid the Galaxy of Jedi and one day hopes to rule an Empire of his own. Combat Style Sevan draws all of his strength from anger and hatred. He focuses his Force combat more towards the brutal strength attacks of Pyromancy, Necromancy, Force Lightning and other similar attacks instead of mind attacks. In lightsaber combat Sevan has come very close to becoming a Blademaster. He has currently master Forms I,III,IV,V, and VII as well as Jar'Kai, Tràkata and Mounted Combat. His weapons of choice are 2 orange lightsabers (one standard hilt, one curved hilt), 1 lightwhip, 1 dual-phase lightsaber(blue), 1 double-bladed lightsaber (red) and a wrist-mounted flamethrower for his Pyromancy. Thanks to his angry fighting style Sevan has recieved the nickname, Lord of Fury. Other Mastered Skills Sevan has also become a Master in Sith Alchemy and Sith Magic. He is most adept in Sith Magic Illusions and Invoking the Dead. His best abilities in Sith Alchemy is Creation of Sithspawn and other dark form of creature manipulation Category:Characters